Word of Mouth
by BloodOrangeSoda
Summary: Seifer's words are not effective at convincing Hayner to accept that he's gay. His mouth, on the other hand, has a slightly higher chance of persuading him, as Hayner finds when Seifer corners him in an empty parking garage. Slight angst, dub-con, smut.


**Warnings**: Not especially descriptive smut, foul language, homophobic slurs, sex of dubious consent.**  
Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me.**  
Notes**: So I write scenes, not stories. Here's one episode in the epic saga of Seifer forcing Hayner to admit he's gay by repeatedly molesting him in semi-public locations.

oooo

Hayner felt in his pocket for his paycheck for maybe the fifth time, paranoid about losing it after that once. He was pretty sure someone had picked his pocket in the elevator going down to the parking garage below the smoothie shop where he worked, but couldn't say for sure. After all, what would someone want with his paycheck? They couldn't cash it, so… Either way, he was keeping a close eye on it.

He stepped out of the elevator and jogged to his car. The parking garage was cold and he wanted to get home before leftovers from dinner were put away. But before he could make it to the car, strong arms caught him around the waist from behind.

"What the hell?" He twisted out of the grip and glared at – oh Christ, it was Seifer, wearing that damnable smirk around the cigarette clamped between his lips. "What the fuck, freak, are you stalking me now?"

"Wanted to talk," Seifer shrugged serenely. "Seeing as you're avoiding me lately."

Hayner blushed. "Yeah, well, maybe you should have taken the hint. I don't want to talk to you."

"Because?" Seifer prompted, taking him by the arm and leading him to a hidden inlet behind one of the massive concrete pillars.

Hayner only let himself be towed because he wanted to take the opportunity to yell at Seifer, not because he was curious about what Seifer was planning. Or anything of that nature. "Because you kissed me, you queer! And that's – weird!"

"Got you hard," Seifer shrugged again, still annoyingly calm. His eyes flicked down and his smirk widened. "And I haven't even touched you this time."

Damn hormones. Hayner adjusted his pants nervously to hide the way he was half-hard at the mere mention of that horrible kiss, not that Seifer didn't already know. It was the principle of the matter. "Shut up! It's not like I'm hard for you, jackass."

Wrong thing to say.

"Really?" Seifer asked, stubbing out his cigarette on the wall. He dropped it and walked over to Hayner, chuckling at the way the brown-eyed boy tensed at the motion but stubbornly refused to back away. He slipped into Hayner's space, smooth and easy as a snake, and Hayner went stiff all over.

_All_ over.

"Not for me, huh," Seifer murmured, forcing his thigh in between Hayner's legs and rocking up with it.

A traitorous gasp parted Hayner's lips, and he shoved at Seifer, trying to make space between them. But Seifer only pressed harder, making his eyelashes flutter at the rough, unrelenting friction.

"Come on, admit it," Seifer purred, all hot breath and molten eyes as he decorated Hayner's neck with deliciously painful nips. "You want me."

"Get off, freak," Hayner snarled, but Seifer anticipated his motions and caught his hands as he went to punch him. He pinned Hayner's wrists to the wall on either side of his head.

"Mm, maybe," Seifer shrugged for the third time, drawing Hayner's eyes to the coiled muscles of his shoulders. "But you first, because I'm so fucking _nice_." He punctuated this by rocking up into Hayner hard enough to draw a growly yelp from his throat.

"This is rape," Hayner spoke through gritted teeth. "Get the fuck off of me."

Seifer laughed, not intimidated in the least, and pressed a kiss to his jaw. He trailed his lips over to Hayner's, but the brown-eyed boy jerked his face away, forcing Seifer to sigh and lap at his neck instead. "Give it up, lamer. This is happening."

"This? What is this?" Hayner said in a voice that was most certainly not a shriek. He redoubled his efforts to struggle from Seifer's grip, but the blond was strong and had the advantageous position, and Hayner didn't budge an inch.

Plus, every time Seifer ground against his dick, Hayner went cross-eyed and melty from the sensation, so he couldn't really be expected to do anything productive at the moment. Not his fault.

"This," Seifer stressed the word, pressing against him so hard he nearly lifted Hayner off the ground. "Just give in. I swear you'll like it."

"I don't like it," Hayner tried. His voice shook, but the words sounded forceful enough.

Of course, nothing he said was going to sink in for Seifer anyway. Not when he had his mind set on something like this. Why Hayner, though? Why couldn't he go molest someone else? Someone willing? This was insane. He probably only liked tormenting Hayner because he got such a reaction out of him.

Maybe that was the key. Maybe if he went limp the other boy would get the hint and back off. Hayner let his arms go slack all of a sudden, hanging like dead weight with only Seifer's grasp holding him up.

"Perfect," Seifer said in this low voice that went straight to Hayner's dick – fucking revolting – and before Hayner knew it, his wrists were pinned above his head and one of Seifer's hand was down his pants.

"Ah!" Hayner cried, unable to keep from rocking forward into that tight, perfect grip. He could feel Seifer's smirk against his neck and he shuddered from disgust at this situation he had somehow found himself in. This was sick on so many levels.

Fuck this, he wasn't gay. He wasn't. Yeah, so he got hard when someone touched his dick. Big surprise. It wasn't like he was attracted to Seifer. He was a teenage guy. It wasn't his fault. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pretend he wasn't there. Maybe if he didn't react –

"Oh fuck," he hissed as Seifer sucked on his neck, working his fingers kind of magically down there. What the hell. This was surreal. He sealed his lips and swallowed the noises that wanted to bubble out of his throat.

Apparently this wasn't okay with Seifer. He pulled away and growled, then let go. Before Hayner could react, his pants were around his knees and Seifer was – Seifer was _on_ his knees, and – Oh God, oh God, oh holy fucking Christ.

"Nnngh!" Hayner bucked into Seifer's mouth, but unfortunately, this was only the beginning of his body's epic betrayal. All of a sudden he was ripping off Seifer's skullcap and digging his fingers into that tousled blond hair, forcing Seifer to take him deeper. Which – it wasn't his fault! It was a mouth and it was there. He wasn't attracted to Seifer, but blowjobs? Those were nice.

Seifer gave a strangled noise but opened his throat and just – let him in, all of him, sinking into that tight heat without any resistance and _Jesus Christ_, suction, this was frying his brain! Just – schwoop, brain cells. Gone.

"Fuck, take it," Hayner cried, tossing his head. He thrust into Seifer's mouth and groaned as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Seifer's throat. "Jesus fuck!"

Seifer obediently swallowed him down, giving a pleased hum that shot through Hayner's body like an electric current. Pale eyelashes fanned over his cheeks as he focused every scrap of his attention on sucking Hayner's brains out through his dick. Hayner watched raptly as his throat muscles flexed – that is, when he wasn't staring at the way Seifer's hair fell in his eyes, or the way his lips looked wrapped all shiny and pink around Hayner's cock.

"Yes, god yes, please, more," Hayner begged without realizing it, words pouring from his mouth without his knowledge. He couldn't think about reining in his words. All he could concentrate on was not coming embarrassingly fast even though he knew the decision had been removed from him the second Seifer's knees had hit the ground.

The pleasure built up in a swirling, dizzying crescendo until Hayner swore he could feel tingles shooting through every finger and toe, until every muscle in his body was taut with desire. His cry echoed through the parking garage as he emptied himself into Seifer's mouth, fingers tight in his hair, unwilling to release him for even a moment.

Then he sank back against the wall bonelessly.

Seifer coughed, his eyes watering. He stood up and tilted Hayner's face up with one hand under his chin, and Hayner was so stupidly satiated that he let it happen. And then –

And then Seifer was kissing him.

Their lips met with a slick noise that was deafeningly loud in the silence of the garage. Seifer kissed him hard, forcing his lips apart with an agile tongue so he could sweep into Hayner's mouth and diligently map out every inch of it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hayner realized that the bitter, salty flavor on Seifer's tongue was his cum, but most of his brain was blissfully blank.

Seifer was a good kisser, his mind told him.

He found himself kissing back when his arms twined around Seifer's neck, and he realized to his shock that he was responding. That his tongue was in Seifer's mouth. That he really, really liked the feeling of being held in those muscular arms.

It was another few minutes before it hit him that this was a very bad thing. He snapped back to reality when something sharp poked into his hip and he growled into the kiss. Seifer's cigarette carton was jabbing against him through the fabric of Seifer's jeans, crushed between their bodies. And – something else was jabbing into him down there as well. Something less sharp and much hotter, and –

Hayner was punching Seifer before he registered that he was moving. Even with the awkward angle, he managed to put enough force behind it that Seifer's head snapped to the side, though the blond didn't react any other way. He stepped back, his eyes unreadable, and swiped the back of his hand over his mouth. It came away streaked with blood.

"Fucking faggot!" Hayner spat, yanking his pants back on. He could feel himself blushing. Everything about this was so, so wrong.

Seifer sighed resignedly and bent over to pick up his skullcap. He pulled it over his hair and Hayner found himself already missing the sight, to his immense dismay. Seifer looked so much harsher with the hat on. Whereas without the hat, he was… warm. Almost approachable. Definitely appealing – if Hayner liked guys. Which he didn't. Because that was sick and perverted.

"Admit it," Seifer said quietly. "You liked it." All of his earlier confidence was gone, leaving him almost shy. If Seifer Almasy was ever shy. If someone who had just forced someone else into a blowjob could possibly be shy.

Bastard wasn't shy, Hayner reminded himself. Bastard wasn't warm, or gentle, or a good kisser. Bastard was a twisted, disgusting sicko who had forced himself on Hayner, and made him like it. That was the worst part of the whole experience by far. This was all his fault.

"Fag," Hayner sneered. Then, before Seifer could force him into anything else, he ran, cursing at the shaky feeling that still had yet to leave his limbs.

As he got to his car, he couldn't help but turn back for just a moment. Seifer had pulled out a cigarette and was in the process of lighting it, his hand shaking as it formed a cup around the flame. He sucked a breath and looked up into the dim parking garage light, blowing the smoke out in a stream. A trickle of blood leaked down his chin from the cut on his lip, but he didn't seem to notice.

In that moment, Seifer was nothing short of gorgeous. With his eyes glittering sea green against the flush on his face, little locks of hair escaping the skullcap to frame his eyes, and something so weary and wise about his expression… He was beautiful. In that moment, Hayner couldn't imagine _not_ being attracted to Seifer.

And for causing that epiphany – for bringing about that moment of weakness – Hayner hated Seifer most of all.

oooo

[**Author's note**:] So that was fun! And, um, yeah. Maybe I'll write more. Unsure. I'm not good at planning these things.


End file.
